Our Song
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: *TAITO, YAOI* Taichi is in an accident, and Yamato does all he can to bring him out of the coma he slipped into. How much power can a relationship holdin the face of death?


Our Song  
Recorded by M2M  
Written by Keri   
Dedicated to my cousin Shelly, who's having a baby.If it's a girl, it'll be Morgan. If it's a boy, guess what she's naming   
it: Matthew!  
  
  
  
I'm lying in my bed, all alone  
Called you once again, no one is home  
It's raining outside, on Saturday night  
Turning out the light, again I tried  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato was laying in his bed, comforter pulled to his chin. It was a chilly Saturday, and rain streaked the windows of the   
apartment that he shared with his father. He rolled to his side and reached for the radio. He turned the appliance on and   
snuggled back into his warm bed. One of the songs he wrote began playing as the disc jockey introduced his band.   
  
Meanwhile, Taichi was driving down the road towards his boyfriend's house. The rain covered the windshield, clouding his   
vision. The windshield wipers were of little help; all they did was smear the rain that was already on the glass. Sighing,   
Taichi clicked on the car radio. "We have a local band here. I give you the Teen-age Wolves!" The DJ cried, and a familiar   
song began playing. Taichi relaxed a little after that.  
  
~*~  
  
My friends say I'm too good, too good for you  
And maybe that is true, well I don't care  
What do they all know, they got it all wrong  
This is so unfair, they're playing our song  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato picked up a picture of Taichi and himself. Yamato had his arms around Taichi's neck and was kissing his cheek.   
Taichi was laughing and playfully pushing Yamato. It was taken at their one-year anniversary. Neither boy could believe   
that they had been dating for that long, and neither could their friends. Yamato sighed. His friends thought that he   
deserved someone more on his own level, like an actor or famous singer. Yamato had laughed at this, saying that one star   
deserved another. As he had put it, Taichi WAS a star in two ways: a star soccer player and a star boyfriend. 'What about   
Jun or Elton John or somebody?' they had asked. Yamato had been disgusted at this and shook his head wildly. 'Nuh-uh' he   
had replied. Taichi was his one-and-only, and that was that. Yamato sat down the photo and listened to the song. It was   
the song he wrote for Taichi, and Yamato picked up the phone and dialed Taichi's number. "Moshi moshi." came the answer.   
"Is Taichi around?" Yamato asked Taichi's mother. "No, he's not. I'm sorry Yamato. I think he's headed to your house." she   
said. "Oh, bye then." Yamato said sadly, and hung up the phone. "It's not fair, Tai-kun," he whispered, "I want you here   
now."  
  
Taichi smiled at the current song. He imagined that Yamato was actually there, singing it to him. Since Yamato had written   
it for him almost a year ago, it had been 'their song'. Taichi sighed. Maybe he could get to Yama's house before the song   
ended. They hadn't put out a CD with the song on it or Taichi would have it. Yamato would make sure that Taichi had the   
first copy. They were dating and Taichi planned to keep it that way. Their friends, family, and Yamato's fans all knew   
about their relationship, and luckily all was accepted. To Taichi, life was perfect. He had friends, love, and best of   
all, Yamato.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato sighed, a tear in the corner of his eye and another drop of moisture already sliding down his cheek. "Taichi,   
where are you?" Yamato whispered. Yamato was really worried. In his mind ran two possibilities why Taichi wasn't there   
with him: Taichi was standing him up or Taichi had been in an accident. "Stop telling yourself bad things, Yamato! Maybe   
he went and got pizza or something." Yamato said to himself reassuringly. The song was almost finished...  
  
Taichi nervously wiped the fog off the windshield with a rag. It was getting really bad out, and the roads were starting   
to get pretty slick. Taichi was a good driver, this is true, but under bad driving conditions a bad driver can be made.   
Taichi mentally cursed himself for not bringing his cell phone. He hoped that Yamato wouldn't worry. He was thinking of   
his beloved as the song ended. A horrible sound came to his ears, and he looked up with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Something's going on, what is wrong  
I want you to be here, why won't you come  
And spend some time with me, can't you see  
Have we come undone  
Is this the end of our song  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato was all-out sobbing now. His dad had even heard him crying and came into his room, worried. "Is something the   
matter, Yamato?" he asked, brushing his tears away. Yamato shook his head, but he knew it didn't convince his father.   
"Is this about Taichi?" Masaharu asked. Yamato nodded, his face streaked with tears. Yamato explained his fear of Taichi's   
well-being on the slick roads. "C'mon, son, he'll be here soon. He probably hit some bad traffic, what with the weather   
being so bad. Why are you so upset?" Mr. Ishida asked. Yamato bit his lip. "Dad, I think something might have happened to   
him. I'm scared." He cried, trembling with sobs as the song ended.  
  
Taichi opened his eyes and moaned. He was trapped underneath his car, pinned half in and half out of the window. He had   
felt several bones break and wondered how long he had been out. He thought back to wrecking. There had been a car skid in   
front of him, turning sideways, and covering part of the road. It had made a horrible squealing noise, which was what made   
Taichi look up at it in the first place. He had turned, trying to avoid the car, but had only succeeded in driving down a   
steep incline and flipping his car. He heard sirens, and hoped that they were coming for him. he wiped rain from his head   
with his uninjured hand, and gasped at the warm, sticky substance tha covered his forehead. He started crying. "I love you   
Ishida Yamato." He began yelling Yamato's name at the top of his lungs.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato was shaking, sitting in the hospital waiting room. He was crying, and looked awful. Several nurses had tried to   
comfort him but each time they approached him he burst into tears. When a doctor approached, however, Yamato remained   
still. "Is he ok? What happened to him?" Yamato asked frantically. All Mrs. Yagami had said over the phone was that Taichi   
was in the hospital. "He's.... better. He's alive. We're trying our best, but right now he's on life support. I'd let you   
in to see him, but only family members are allowed. "What about fiances?" Yamato asked. Both the doctor and Masaharu   
looked at Yamato. Yamato held up his left hand and showed them a ring with a single blue stone on it, the silver band   
sparkling with the carvings that had been put on it. "Yamato... when?" Masaharu asked. "Last month. We decided to wait   
until we're older, perhaps twenty or so, but we just wanted to make the promise, just to know that it's going to happen.   
Or was." Yamato's eyes teared up again.  
  
Beeps, blips, squeaks, and snaps were all around poor Taichi. He was surrounded by moniters, machines, and really weird   
pieces of medical instruments. Taichi's eyes opened ever so slowly, and his lips slightly parted. He looked up at one of   
the nurses watching him. She gasped and ran for the door. "Doctor, he's awake!" she yelled into the hall. The doctor left   
Masaharu and Yamato quickly. They all began crowding Taichi. "Can you remember your name, son?" a nurse asked. Taichi   
looked around, wondering how he had gotten to the hospital. "Yamato!" he screamed. The doctor shook his head. "C'mon, kid,   
tell us your name." "Where's Yamato? I want him!" Taichi was crying, shaking with shuddery breaths that drew rapidly into   
his mouth. The doctor whispered something to a nurse, who ran from the room. She came back shortly with Yamato close   
behind her. "Taichi! What happened to you!" Yamato cried, knealing beside his true love's bed. Taichi looked at the blonde   
longingly. "I heard our song. I was trying to get to you before it ended, but the car in front of me skidded and blocked   
my way. I swerved to avoid hitting it but I ran right off the road. The car landed on it's hood with me hanging out the   
window. I'm sorry, Yamato. I missed our song." Taichi closed his eyes and sighed. "What happened to him, is he all right?"   
Yamato asked. The nurses were checking him rapidly. The doctor sighed. "Not good, I'm afraid. I believe he's slipped into   
a coma. We'll just have to wait, and pray. I'm sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
~*~   
  
Yamato visited Taichi every day, and often went with Mrs. Yagami. Sometimes Yamato would talk to Taichi, others he would   
sing, and every so often he would hold Taichi, and tell the brunette how much he loved him. Mrs. Yagami often cried, when   
Yamato did this. She had known about the engagement, and it broke her heart to see an obstacle of love. Every day the   
doctors had promises of his condition getting better, but evey day Yamato grew more and more convinced that those were   
lies. It scared everyone to see Yamato like that, especially their friends. He couldn't blame them, though. His eyes were   
red from crying, and he usually had a tear-streaked face. His hair was never fixed anymore and he had bags underneath his   
eyes from sleepless nights of worry and tears. It really wasn't the Yamato they had known. He was so afraid. What if...   
what if Tai... DIED. Yamato's eyes squeezed shut, yet the tears still came.  
  
~*~  
  
How do I deal  
With how I feel  
How to reveal  
Oooh... what is real love  
As another day fades away  
So I say  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato wearily drove to the hospital, his eyes red and his face pale. The hospital called and said that there had been a   
change in Taichi's condition. Yamato hoped it was for the better. Practically shaking, Yamato shut off his car and slowly   
walked into the hospital. He sat down in an orange waiting chair and rested his chin on his hands. His eyes darted around,   
catching every movement that passed through the lobby. With each intercom call, he raised his head, hoping to hear his   
name. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Yamato was paged to go to Taichi's room.   
  
Mrs. Yagami was there, and she was looking better. She smiled when she saw Yamato. "The doctors say he's going to make it.   
They don't know how long we'll have to wait for him to come out of the coma, though. Maybe we can wake him up." She said,   
hugging Yama. Yamato's face had brightened. His love was going to live! He hugged Mrs. Yagami back. She led him over to   
Taichi's bedside. Yamato leaned down, kissing Tai's cheek. "I'll marry you yet, Yagami Taichi. And I'll wake you up too.   
I promise, love." Yamato whispered, tears once again dripping from his eyes. But this time, it was different. These were   
tears of joy. His love would live.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
~*~  
  
It was almost two months later. Taichi still hadn't woken up, and Yamato was getting worried. He had tried everything! He   
spent countless days talking to Taichi. He visited almost everyday, and began to wonder if the doctors had been lying.   
What if Taichi never woke up? "The doctors say he's going to make it. They don't know how long we'll have to wait for him   
to come out of the coma, though. Maybe we can wake him up." Mrs. Yagami had said. The damn doctors had never said how   
long... Yamato began to cry. He wrapped his arms around Taichi and just broke down. He was in a horrible state. The nurses  
began to worry about his condition, but soon gave up trying to comfort him. In his mind, they were only saying false   
promises, full of nothing but empty comfort.   
  
Yamato went home that night a wreck. He was as bad as he had been in the time Taichi had had the accident. He fell asleep,   
crying. He had one last thing to try. If his new plan didn't work, there was no hope.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato walked into the hospital building once again, carrying a long, black case. His eyes were full of hope, his smile   
bright. He had confidence that his new idea would work. At least, he prayed it would. Mrs. Yagami greeted him warmly, but   
was puzzled as he asked her to leave the room. She quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Yamato alone with Taichi.   
'Please, please wake up Taichi. I have to be with you again.' Yamato thought. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and   
pulled out a small guitar pick. He opened the case he had brought and pulled out his acoustic guitar. He cleared his   
throught, and began to play. What followed was beautiful. Yamato sang their song. It was the same song that was played   
while Yamato was crying, and it was playing during Taichi's wreck. It was a song that described years of surpressed   
feelings, and an uneasy admittance. It told about a hard road to love, but the bliss that followed. Finally, it ended with   
a burst of excitement as the couple in the song found happiness and peace with themselves. Yamato sang this song better   
than he ever had before. And as it ended, Taichi stirred. The sun shone through the window in his room, and he opened his   
eyes.  
  
AFTERWORD  
  
Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato were married later that year. It was a beautiful ceremony, and everyone enjoyed it. The   
two loved each other more than ever, strengthened by the hard times. Yamato cared for Taichi more than ever, after almost   
losing him. The two bought an apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo, where they lived for many years. But they never forgot   
the pain that had been caused over Taichi's accident, and were grateful over every day that passed. To this day, the are   
still married and happier than ever.  
  
The End  
  
***!CONTEST!***  
  
This is for all the artists out there! My website is holding a contest for fanart! There are few rules, and here they are:  
  
1. No nudity! Keep it PG-13, please. This IS a kid's show. Well, it's supposed to be...  
2. It should be a Taito/Daiken, or an individual pic of one of them, but it doesn't have to be. I don't care.  
3. Please please PLEASE no Sora! No no!  
  
I will accept pictures up until August 15th. They can be in bmp, gif, or jpeg format. I don't care if they are colored or  
not, as long as they're original and they're YOURS. My site is StoFF, thank you. Please enter! The top five pics will get  
permanent places on my site, and the winners will get an award. I will judge:  
  
-Art quality  
-Pic meaning  
-Character portration  
-Originality.  
  
The categories will be Best Daiken, Best Taito, Best Group Pic, Best Individual, Overall Best, and, as a side category, The   
One That Makes Me Laugh The Most. Try it, I dare ya. I'm also looking for judges! Help!  
  
If you want to enter, e-mail me with:  
  
YOUR NAME  
YOUR PIC'S NAME  
DESCRIPTION  
YOUR PIC *duh...*  
  
Pleae enter, and thanks for reading!!  
Keri 


End file.
